The present invention relates generally to systems and devices for protecting vehicle occupants from injury. More specifically, the present invention relates to airbag devices.
An airbag device installed in an automobile includes an airbag, a gas generator commonly called an inflator, and a module cover for covering and retaining the airbag. In an emergency of the automobile, such as when the automobile collides, the gas generator operates, causing the airbag to expand and to catch an occupant in the automobile.
The airbag may be a driver-side airbag, a passenger-side airbag, a rear-side airbag, and a side-protection airbag. Among various airbag devices, a whole structure of the passenger-side airbag device is stored in an instrument panel at a front of a vehicle cabin.
The airbag module generally includes a retainer for retaining the airbag. The retainer is typically connected to the vehicle structure. The airbag module typically includes a cover overlying the airbag and retainer and the outer surface of the module cover faces into the vehicle passenger compartment. For a driver airbag device, the airbag module is mounted to a steering wheel of a vehicle. For a passenger airbag device, the airbag module is mounted to an instrument panel of the vehicle. In the event of a vehicle emergency such as a collision, an inflator in the airbag module delivers inflation gas into the airbag thereby inflating the airbag. As the airbag inflates, the airbag exerts pressure on the module cover. When sufficient pressure is exerted on the module cover, the cover ruptures and opens toward the inside of the vehicle cabin thereby allowing the airbag to be inflated inside the vehicle cabin to protect a vehicle occupant.
The airbag is deployed out of the steering wheel or dash and toward an occupant. However, for certain conventional airbags, individuals positioned out of position (“OOP”) are in danger of impacting the airbag at a relatively high force. An OOP situation can be, for example, when an occupant's chest is adjacent to the dash panel. In this position, three or six year old dummies received chest impact pressures exceeding Federal standards. In addition, such conventional airbags can cause neck injuries to individuals in such an OOP situation.
Thus, there remains a need to protect an occupant in an OOP situation. In particular, there remains a need to protect an occupant's neck and chest in an OOP situation during a collision.